


Not everyone who has a Ghost is a Guardian

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Fic drinking game: take a shot every time I say Guardian, Gen, Mild Destiny 2 spoilers jic, Minor Character Death, Musing, POV First Person, actually please dont do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: I have a Ghost. Not in the Guardian sense of having a Ghost. I'm no Guardian.





	Not everyone who has a Ghost is a Guardian

I have a Ghost. Not in the Guardian sense of having a Ghost. I'm no Guardian.

He hopped a ride with me and the others when we made our first scavenge to look for survivors.

He told me about how he lost his Guardian during the attack on The City. Told me how she got sliced in half by one of those Gladiators. Told me how he tried and tried and failed to revive her.

He likes to follow me around now, say how much I remind him of her. I'm not sure if I should take it as a compliment or not. Hard to tell with those kinda circumstances.

Louis has tried to eat him - pick him open like he's shellfish several times now. The Ghost doesn't like it. I laugh and tell Louis to stop. The Ghost thanks me for it.

I feel bad for him, the Ghost. I know how it's like to lose people you love. It's terrible and heartwrenching but you can either give up and die as well or use their death to help keep you going - keep you fighting in this hellscape of a world.

There are more Guardian's are coming to and from the Farm now, it's more bustling than it's ever been and I have to try and talk myself down from panic. I'm not used to being around so many people.

A total of 5 now have asked me if I'm one of them - If I'm a Guardian. They see the Ghost floating right above my other shoulder. And it's hurt me every time to say no because I have a feeling that the Ghost wishes it.

So perhaps whenever the light comes back and if I die my final death, maybe this Ghost can bring me back and I can be his Guardian.


End file.
